Hell's Fury
by The Lonely God With a Box
Summary: Why did Lily ever consent to marry James Potter? Perhaps there was more to the story. M for safety. One-shot.


_"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_

_But whether James really did take off Snape's pants, Harry never found out. (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Snape's Worst Memory, by J.K. Rowling.)_

* * *

The crowd had dispersed and left only James, Sirius, and Severus Snape hanging by his foot.

"Let me go, Potter," Severus tried to growl. It came out almost like a whimper, and James sneered. Severus studied the expression, determined to be able to copy it someday.

"Like heck, I will," James said walking around Severus. He felt his hear-beat increase as James went behind him.

"Please let me go," Severus repeated, this time resigned. James came back into his field of vision with his wand leaning against his lips as he looked at Severus with a thoughtfully evil glint in his eyes.

"Should we, Padfoot?" James finally asked. Sirius grinned too. He looked both ways and then addressed James.

"Yes," he said. "But not here." James nodded his assent, and muttered a body-binding charm. Then he released Severus who fell on his head. With a floating charm, they brought him into the Shrieking Shack. They released him, and Severus immediately got to his feet.

"I don't know what you're planning to do," Severus said, even though he had suspicions, backing up against a wall, "but...please...don't."

"Are you begging, Snivellus?" Sirius asked. Severus glared at him and then sighed.

"Yes," he said. "Just let me go. I'll strike a deal with you if you want." Those words tasted awful, but...if they were planning what he thought, he just might have to. James rushed to him and grabbed the front of his robes.

"We're not interested in a deal with a slimy Slytherin," he hissed. James' eyes flashed menacingly, and Severus looked at him with terror.

"Scared?" James taunted.

"I would be a fool if I wasn't," Severus said. "Do what you will, and let me go."

"Fine," Sirius said, and they proceeded with their dirty work, over the protests of a poor and skinny Slytherin, whose cries for help no one heard.

* * *

Severus' body lay in the Shrieking Shack, alone, bloody, and naked. He lay on the ground and wept. Finally, he pulled his clothes back on and began his lonely walk back to Hogwarts as the sun was setting.

* * *

"Lily!" Severus called, as he stood outside the Gryffindor common room. "Will you tell Lily I need to speak to her?" he asked the Fat Lady guarding the door.

"Absolutely not," she replied. "Why do you think I would be reduced to a common message carrier?" Severus ignored her. Then he saw a group of Gryffindor girl coming.

"Will you tell Lily I'm out here?" he asked, looking, and even sounding hopeful and desperate.

"After what you called her?" one asked. "Even if we did tell her, she wouldn't come." And giggling, they left him standing by himself, pacing outside the Gryffindor common room.

Finally, he heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw the Marauders.

"Well, hello, Snivellus," James drawled. "Come back for more? Found out you actually...like it?" He grinned.

"Everything I'm thinking right now, Potter would likely end me in Azkaban if I said it," he replied, almost shaking with fury. James snorted.

"Well, just let us know if we should oblige you again," Sirius said cheerfully. Then he dropped his voice into a conspiratorial whisper. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Then they entered the common room as well.

"Evans!" Severus heart Potter call. "You have a snake waiting for you!"

In a few minutes, Lily stepped out, her eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry!" Severus said immediately. "Please forgive me. I didn't think and I was angry." Lily just bit her lip and threw her arms around his neck and he returned the gesture.

"What happened to you?" she whispered in his ear. He sighed. He had hoped Lily wouldn't ask. How could he tell her?

"Nothing that should matter to you," he whispered back.

"Sev," she said, breaking their embrace, "I think it does. Did they hurt you?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Very badly."

"You should tell Professor Dumbledore," she said, trying to gauge the grave expression on his face.

"He won't listen," Severus said. Lily nodded.

"Told your snake to slither off yet, Evans?" James' voice called out behind them. He stepped out from the Gryffindor common rooms and came a few feet away.

"Get lost, Potter," Lily spat. James came over to close proximity but neither backed down.

"If you care about him," James said softly, "you'll leave him alone and go out with me." Lily sneered at him, and Severus looked at the ground.

"Don't do it," Severus whispered hoarsely. "He'll never really love you."

"What are you planning on doing if I don't?" Lily asked, and then James smirked.

"How many ways can you interpret, 'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'" Lily blanched.

"You didn't," she said, her face a mix of fury and horror, her voice a deadly whisper. "You didn't!" she shouted. Severus' face was beet red when she glanced at him, which was all the confirmation she needed.

"Trust me," James said, "I will do it again. And again. And again. Until you finally go out with me. It's entirely up to you, Evans. Your choice." Lily looked at Severus.

"Don't do it," he repeated. "Don't give in to him. If he'll resort to that with me, there's no reason to believe he won't do it to you too."

"Means to an end, Snivellus," James said. "All for the greater good." Lily sighed.

"I can't let him do that to you, Severus, I just can't."

"Yes, you can, Lily," he pleaded with her. "There's no reason to ruin your life for me. You've had a really good life, and you can do so much. I've had a rather rotten one, and you've been the only spot of light in it. Don't ruin your life for me. I'm not worth it." Lily just shook her head and two tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll go out with you, Potter," Lily whispered but looked into Severus' eyes.

"No, Lily!" he objected.

"Yes, Severus," she replied, and turned away. She went into the common room, leaving James and Severus looking at each other.

"Congratulations, Potter," Severus sneered. "You have successfully ruined two people's lives today."

James just smirked at him.

* * *

_"You are cordially invited to the wedding of James Steven Potter and Lily Rebecca Evans..."_

Severus threw the invitation face down on the table, and saw a hand written note on the back. It was Lily's writing.

_"Dear Sev,_

_"Please do not be angry. I know we have not spoken since that night. I still stand by my decision though. I do not love him, but it is worth it. Do not hate me please. I really would like you to come. Not for the same of the wedding, but for my sake. I need to see the man I'm saving. Remember, you are very much 'worth it,' and I will always love you, Sev. I'm sorry._

_Lily Evans"_

* * *

"May I have this dance?" a darkly clad man asked the stunningly beautiful bride. He had a cloak with a hood, and no one could see his face.

"Of course," the bride replied. They went out on the dance floor, and everyone watched.

The dark man was gentle and light on his feet as they waltzed across the floor. There were tears in the bride's eyes as she looked at the dark man. When the dance was over, the dark man bowed deeply and brought the bride's hand to his lips. He kissed it lightly. Then he turned on his heal and left.


End file.
